Big Time Rush: The Drama Begins
by Lindsey2K
Summary: Big Time Rush may be living the dream, but they still have to deal with difficulties that come with being teenagers. One Friday night a frantic Kendall leaves his beloved Jo with his friend and bandmate James. Will a confused Jo cross the line with James?
1. Chapter 1: Drama

*Hello fellow fan fictioners. My name is Lindsey and blah blah blah. In this story I really wanted to make Big Time Rush more than just a kids show. In a nutshell this is my version of Degrassi, but using Big Time Rush. I really try to incorporate comedy, romance, adventure, and sex because who doesn't love all of that? And I try to keep everything in sync, and what I mean by that is that I try to make everything flow together. So this is chapter one of Big Time Drama. I hope you keep reading!*

* * *

It was Friday night and everyone at the Palm Woods was loading up to go out on the town. The guys of Big Time Rush were in apartment 2J getting ready to go to the movies. Kendall and James fought over the bathroom mirror so that they could style their long hair. Logan was sitting on the couch texting Camille about the movie they were going to go see which was called "Maybe Someday." Carlos surprisingly tried his best to look and smell good for his date Stephanie, the only girl that had given him a chance that one night at the school dance. After they finished spraying on deodorant, popping their collars, and checking themselves out in the mirror, the boys met in the living room.

"So who are you taking to the movies tonight?" Kendall asked Carlos.

Carlos grinned sheepishly, "Hot Stephanie. You're obviously taking Jo, and Logan is obviously taking Camille, so who are you going to take James?"

James stopped fiddling with a stray hair and looked up. He leaned in with a shocked expression. "Wait, this was a date-type movie? I thought it was just going to be us guys." The rest of the band looked at him for a long moment and then burst into a taunting laughter.

"You think I'd take this much effort to get ready just to go see a movie with you dicks?!" Carlos said while laughing.

James ignored them and quickly pulled out his phone to search for a date. Kendall slapped him gently on the back, "Face it dude, everyone already has a date. It is Friday night."

James shrugged and leaned back into the couch. "You all can go ahead. I don't want to be a seventh wheel." They all tried to convince him to come but James persisted on staying home. As they all exited the apartment, Jo showed up at the door with a robe over her pajamas and a pink nose.

Jo kept a safe distance from everyone, "Hey Kendall I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling up to go out. I got a cold from this rain-scene I did yesterday."

He sighed and wanted to put his arm around her but resisted. "Don't apologize for being sick, I'll stay home and take care of you tonight."

She covered her face in her light-purple robe and coughed. Logan and Carlos backed up and went on without Kendall giving him a good-luck-with-that look. "No go ahead I'll be fine. It is just a small cold. And you look too good to stay home," she said with a weak smile.

"I would kiss you for that, you know?" He proclaimed trying not to step closer to her.

"And I understand why you won't," she giggled silently.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Positive. Go have a good time. I'll be better by tomorrow."

He nodded his head and walked down the hall to meet the other guys. Logan and Carlos had already met up with Camille and Stephanie. Kendall hesitated while walking to meet them. He stopped and ran back towards Jo, who had only walked a couple steps from apartment 2J. Her droopy eyes widened as Kendall grabbed her from behind. He spun her around to face him.

"I really don't care," he said before he kissed her gently. She returned his embrace and slightly opened her mouth for him without thinking. He entered her mouth with his tongue and let his hands travel down her body. The feel of his hands on her made her feel even weaker. Her temperature rose as their bodies meshed together. Kendall reluctantly pulled away from her as he felt her body becoming heavier in his arms. "Jo, are you okay?"

She started to collapse against him. "I'm fine I'm just a little tired…" she trailed off. Kendall scooped her up and frantically walked her into his apartment. James, who was watching hockey on the TV, quickly stood up and helped him lay her on the couch.

"What happened?" James inquired with a stunned tone.

"We were making out, and she was already sick, and got too weak. God, how could I be this stupid?" He ran both hands through his hair and paced the room a couple times.

James stopped him, "Well don't just stand there, go get something!"

"Right like some medicine or some shit like that!" He snapped his fingers and ran out the door.

James shook his head, "Yeah some shit like that!" He raced over to the fridge and got an ice pack out of the fridge, wrapped a rag around it, and then placed it on her forehead. He propped her up on the couch but she kept falling over so he used himself to keep her sitting upright.

Ten minutes went by and Kendall still hadn't returned with medicine. James thought about force-feeding her some cold medicine but didn't want her to choke on it. Another five minutes went by and Kendall was still AWOL. James sighed and sat back to watch the rest of the hockey game. As a player got smashed into the glass James cheered too loudly. Jo groaned as she regained consciousness. James sat up and turned to her.

"Are you okay, Jo? Do you need me to get you something?"

She looked around the room with a confused expression. Then she felt herself leaning against James and smiled. "Oh so that is what happened. I'm okay," she said laughing to herself.

He scooted away from her as she attempted to sit up. She sat up and looked at him with the same weak smile she gave Kendall earlier. He laughed at how fucked up she seemed. Then out of nowhere she placed both hands on his cheeks and felt around his jaw-line. He thought she was still playing around until she became closer and closer to him. Before he knew it they were sitting on the couch together with their lips locked together. In any other case he would have been a good friend and pushed one of his best friend's girlfriends away. Yet in this case he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt himself wanting to kiss her even more. He felt himself wanting to do a whole lot more than kissing with her. The only thing that stopped him was the sound of Kendall coming back up the hallway.

* * *

*And that's why he's called cliffhanger! (Reference to a show called "Between the Lions). Anyways this was chapter one of Big Time Drama and there will be more to come. If you liked this chapter please continue reading, and leave comments telling me your thoughts. I plan to write some Lomille in the future.*

*Also I do not own Big Time Rush.*


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

*Hello, I'm glad you've decided to give the story a chance and move on to chapter two. This chapter takes the focus off the main story line for a moment and gives the rest of the guys a chance to tell some of their experiences. I know the Lomille is subtle but I'm cooking up a nice story for them. I hope you like it and please leave a review/follow the story.*

* * *

He watched them out of the side of his eye. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Kendall obviously hadn't seen them kissing, because he ran straight to Jo with ten different types of medicines. And Jo acted as if nothing ever happened, and that hurt him. It was strange to him how fast everything was happening. One minute he was texting every girl in the Palm Woods for a date and the next minute he is flooded with memories. The first memory that came to him was the day Jo arrived at the Palm Woods. That day he bent over backwards trying to get to her, and a stupid allergic reaction stopped him. A final thought stopped him. _Why did I ever give up? I know she said that she had a boyfriend, but that's never stopped me before. Why did I just forget?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kendall. "So are you sure you are okay to walk back to your apartment?"

"Yes I feel much better now that James put that ice pack on me. And I think the medicine is numbing everything," she said slowly standing up. Kendall had his hands on her hips as she stood up. James flinched at the subtle embrace and immediately hated himself for it.

Kendall draped his arm over his shoulder. "I'll take you to your room anyways." They smiled at one another and he gave her a small pop on the lips. James looked away from them and stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he said pacing towards his room. The door slammed.

Kendall scrunched his face at James' attitude. "What's his problem?" Jo did not reply due to the fact that she had passed out in his arms again. He brought her to her room and handed her over to her dad. He quickly escaped her father's look of death.

The next day all of the guys, except James, hung out in the apartment playing video games, pigging out, and watching TV. They all started to tell stories about the previous night. Logan intended to go first but Carlos interrupted him. "Well I was totally into the movie, stuffing my face with popcorn when Stephanie just grabbed me and started making out with me. It was so hot," he said cramming another corndog in his mouth.

Logan shook his head, "I was the gentleman and initiated intimacy with Camille first."

Carlos scrunched his eyebrows, "You what?"

Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes. "I kissed her first." Carlos smiled and nodded.

"So did it go any further?" Carlos questioned while nudging Logan.

Logan tried to hide his grin, but he was terrible at keeping a secret. "We haven't had sex yet, but don't feel too bad for me boys. I like having some appetizers before dinner," Logan proclaimed with the same big grin. Kendall and Carlos started punching him and questioning him about everything.

"What did you guys start off with? Camille seems like the type of girl who is into some freaky stuff," Carlos stated.

Kendall punched Carlos in the arm, "I'm sure he doesn't want to give specific details about private things he has done with a girl." Logan nodded. "Unless he offers, then by all means tell us." They all laughed and loaded their plates back up with tater tots and corn dogs.

"All I can say fellas is that you need to join me in this magical new world," he finished with popping a tater tot in his mouth.

"Judging from how Stephanie attacked me last night, I don't think I'm too far away." Logan saluted him with his corn dog. "What about you Kendall, has Jo mentioned anything?"

Kendall sighed, "I don't know what she thinks about it. I've initiated it a couple times and she giggles like I am playing around or something. I don't know what the problem is." The other guys shrugged their shoulders and continued watching hockey.

While the boys were all chilling together, James was at the pool trying to decide what he should do. His original plan was to forget about everything but after many sleepless hours he decided that he couldn't make himself forget. His options were to confront Jo about it, tell Kendall about it, or vent to someone else about it. Jo was already feeling much better and came to the pool to relax. Each time he walked over to confront her he wimped out. _Did she really not remember? Or is she that good of an actress?_ Watching her stretch out her long, tan legs on the pool chair was beckoning him to her. He didn't want to confront her, he _had_ to confront her. He bucked up and walked slowly but surely towards her.

* * *

*Chapter three will be on its way soon. Again thanks for reading, and I do not own Big Time Rush.*


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

*Hey guys. Well I hope you aren't getting impatient with the story. I really want the reader to understand what is going on and I don't want to rush everything. Detail is key! I hope you stick around for the rest. -Lindsey*

* * *

Jo was confused when James approached her and just stared at her. She tilted her head to the side. "Uh hi James, is there something you need?"

James was completely tongue tied. He kept trying to find the right words but they couldn't come to him, not when she was lying there in a bikini. A million things swam through his head at once, but he finally thought of a good excuse. "Oh sorry I was just wondering if you have seen Camille around." _Okay good that sounds believable._

Her face immediately lightened up. Her cute, girly smile came back. "Last time I saw her she was headed to her room."

He hated himself as he thanked her and walked away_. I can't believe I am such a pussy!_ He then knew which option he had to resort to: venting to someone else. He chose the only person he knew he could turn to. Camille came to the door with her hair in a bun and a naked face. She covered her face in case it was Logan.

"Who is it?" she asked between her arms.

"James," he answered.

She threw her arms down and opened the door. "What is it? I am getting ready to go out with Logan."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but fixed it right after. "I really need to talk to you. I don't think I can talk to anyone else about this."

She scrunched her face in confusion but let him in nonetheless. Something in his voice and body language told him that this was a serious matter. He came in and sat on the couch. He stared at the floor for a while before he could transfer all the information into a story. Camille bent her head to look at him, "Well?"

"Okay long story short Jo was a little out of it last night and she kissed me. Normally I would say that she wasn't herself and forget about it, but…"

It took a second for the shock to wear off Camille, "So you think you have feelings for her?"

"If I said that I didn't know I would be lying. I felt something in that kiss." They sat in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry I know this must be uncomfortable for you, you being her best friend and all."

"No it is okay. I'm just trying to think of some advice to give you. This is a really tough situation. If Kendall finds out it will crush him, and on the other hand you can't just push away your feelings."

"Right!" He gestured towards her. "I keep telling myself I will confront Jo, but what good will that do? I know she won't just break up with Kendall and jump into my lap. Even if that did happen I wouldn't want to hurt Kendall like that. So…what do I do?"

Camille takes her hair down, "I know you aren't going to like what I am about to say because it probably won't help anything." He gives her a go-ahead look. "Follow your heart. If you want to tell Jo about it then tell her about it. It's obvious that you want to talk to her about it so just do it. It may not have the happy ending you're wanting but at least it will give you closure."

James nodded his head and stood up. He opened his arms to Camille and they gave each other a friendly hug. "Thanks Camille. I will try to talk to her again." He went to walk out the door and then stopped. "You'll keep this on the down low, right?"

"Of course," she assured while returning to the bath room.

With full confidence James sauntered back down to the pool. He chose every right word to say. He had all the answers to all her questions. Although he wasn't sure what would happen, he was just relieved that it was going to happen. As he attempted to approach her he was disappointed to see Kendall sun bathing in the chair beside her. _Damn it, how am I going to get her alone?_

* * *

_*_Ah yes, the dreadful cliffhanger. Well I will have chapter four posted tomorrow. For people invested in the story, get ready for a twist. And again, I do not own Big Time Rush*


	4. Chapter 4: Indecisive

*Howdy fan-fic readers. This is the fourth chapter of Big Time Drama. In this chapter James is still fighting with himself about how to confront Jo. If you aren't keen to detail then you can chapter skip if you want, but I (who craves details) would read through to really digest the whole story. Hope you guys like it! -Lindsey*

* * *

Kendall sent all the guys a text to meet him at the pool. Logan arrived with Camille and her no longer naked face. Carlos arrived, but was looking around for Stephanie. "Have you guys seen Stephanie anywhere? I haven't seen her since last night." Everyone shook their heads and turned their attention to Kendall.

"Okay Gustavo has graciously given us the whole weekend off, so I thought it would be fun if we went on a little group trip," he suggests with a grin.

"What kind of trip?" Logan asked as the brains of the group.

"There is this really cool place near the beach where we could chill and then camp out in the woods right next to it."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. Carlos really started to look around, "I have got to hurry and get Stephanie to come with us!"

Logan turned to Camille, "So are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah, as long as we have our own tent," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Camille can I talk to you for a minute," James interrupted.

Both Logan and Camille shrugged, "Not now James."

"You will have plenty of time to suck face at the beach today," he rebutted.

"Alright, alright. So I'll meet you guys in the lobby around three?"

Kendall and Logan nodded, allowing her to go talk to James. James guided her to a secluded section of the lobby. She looked at him with crossed arms, "This better be good."

"Sorry! But I really need your help. It has to do with… the situation."

"I already told you, just go talk to her."

He gave her an exasperated look, "I was going to but Kendall was there and I don't think they will be leaving each other's side anytime soon."

She sighed and thought to herself for a moment. "Okay what if I convinced her to stay here tonight and you stay here tonight too."

"The beach sounded fun though…"

She made a "tsk" noise and punched him in the arm. "Do you want my help, or not?"

He rubbed his arm, "It sounds like a good plan, but what if she doesn't stay? Or what if Kendall decides to stay with her?"

"Just trust me. I will have everything under control. Stay here and wait for my signal." He nodded his head and went to sit in the lobby where he would await her signal.

For a good five minutes he watched her talking to Jo. Jo never seemed puzzled as to why Camille was convincing her to stay. And Kendall wasn't paying them any attention at all. As he sat there watching them converse he saw Camille give a small glance in his direction followed by hair flip in his direction. He immediately stood up and casually sauntered over to where they were sitting. Camille threw him into the conversation as he joined them. "James isn't going to the beach either."

Jo looked at him and smiled, "I guess we can all keep each other company tonight. I was going to go, but Camille said that she was feeling a little under the weather and wants me to stay with her."

That part Kendall heard. He tore off his sunglasses and looked at her bewildered. "Wait, you aren't coming to the beach with us?"

She made herself smaller by pulling her knees up to her chin. "I'm sorry Kendall, Camille isn't feeling well and wants me to stay with her." Camille nodded while giving him a pouting face.

James observed how disappointed Kendall looked and felt so ashamed. He knew what he wanted to do, but knew he couldn't. He shrugged and sat down with Camille, "Hey I had the same sick feeling earlier and took this medicine that made me feel better in an hour or so. I can give it to both of you so we can all go."

Jo and Kendall looked at Camille for an answer. Although Camille gave him a puzzled glance, she agreed to take the medicine and go. They walked away together and as soon as they were at a safe distance she poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "What are you doing? That was your chance!"

He threw his hands up. "I know, I know. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt Kendall like that. I know what it feels like to be really disappointed, working in show business."

"So what are you going to do now?"

He exhaled deeply, "Wait."

Kendall walked up to James with a more excited expression. "Okay here is the plan for tonight: I'm going to go an hour ahead of everybody and go ahead and get all the stuff set up. You guys can ride down with the food and stuff. I'm about to leave so you guys head out in an hour. Cool?"

Camille clapped her hands, "Yes I'll go take that medicine, and start packing."

James nods but is clearly distracted, "Yeah man, that's cool." Kendall smiles and walks back to the apartment to get all of the things. James smiles and turns back to Camille. "Well guess who is riding with me."

* * *

*I know I said there would be a twist in this chapter, but as I was writing I didn't feel like it was the right time for it. What I will promise is that things will pick up in the next chapter, all the deciding on James' part will be over*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

*Hello everyone. I am sure this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The twist hasn't come yet, but will definitely be here soon. Please leave reviews telling me your thoughts about the story. Hope you like this addition! -Lindsey*

* * *

Jo didn't question James' motives when he insisted that she ride with him. She casually sat in the passenger's seat and patiently waited for everyone else to get in the other cars. Carlos finally tracked down Stephanie and convinced her to come although she was not happy that she had been put in the "boyfriend" position at the movies. Carlos attempted to get in James' car but Camille quickly grabbed Stephanie's arm as if they were best friends forcing Carlos to get in the car with her and Logan. James was relieved that he finally got her alone, but lost all the words he had previously found. As they took off towards the beach, which wasn't far away, he knew he had to do it now.

She was shuffling through the radio stations when he used the controls on the steering wheel to mute the music. She turned her attention towards him and smiled. "What is it?"

He sighed, "I literally cannot stop thinking about… last night." She looked as if she was going to say something but he stopped her. "Tell me everything you remember from last night, even the embarrassing details."

Jo scrunched her eyebrows and thought to herself for a minute. "Okay well I got to feeling bad around six and a while after that I tried to get ready to go out with Kendall and the gang, but I felt too weak."

"Keep going," he urged.

"Okay…I went to your apartment to tell Kendall that I couldn't go. And I'm guessing you're talking about making out when you say embarrassing details?" she said with playfully narrow eyes.

He chuckled at her but went back to being completely serious. "Forget all the details, but answer me this: How many times did you and Kendall kiss last night?"

She started to get weirded out by the personal questions, "This is a little weird James, what does it matter?" He got so frustrated with that comment. He wanted to pull over the car and scream off his aggravation. Jo watched as his muscular hands gripped the wheel tighter. "Um James, what is going on?"

His willpower finally ran out, "Damn it we kissed Jo! Whether or not you remember we made out last night! Whether or not you were fucking sick and confused, it happened!" He didn't mean to shout but it came out the way.

Jo flinched and moved farther away from him in her seat. "What are you talking about James?"

He inhaled sharply, "Last night you passed out in the hallway and we carried you into the apartment. Kendall wasn't there because he went to get you medicine. While he was gone you woke up, and you grabbed my face, and kissed me. And I…"

Jo shook her head, "Shit, I don't remember any of that! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked in a flabbergasted tone. He hesitated to confess the rest of what he had to say. She became impatient with the situation, "James please tell me, what were you about to say? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Because it wasn't just some mistake for me like it was for you," he admitted in almost a whisper.

She gasped very quietly and looked away from him. He kept his eyes on the road, but observed her from his peripherals. Both of them remained silent as they tried to gather the right words. James was ready for the disappointing speech she was about to give him. Instead he took out his phone and called Logan. Jo's eyes widened as she heard him tell Logan that they could go ahead as he and Jo went to the gas station. She did not fight him as he turned off an exit. They both remained quiet until the car stopped at the gas station. He took the keys out of the engine and looked at her.

"I know what you are going to say, and I am not expecting anything from you. I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you or Kendall, and that the kiss really did mean something to me."

Interested, she turned to him, "What do you mean by that? What does it mean to you?"

He laughed for a second and then faced her completely. "I've been with a lot of girls before. I've kissed a lot of girls before. Hell, I'm not even a virgin." She raised her eyebrows at that fun fact. He continued, "But never have I had the feeling like when you kissed me. And I know it was wrong, but I kissed you back."

She stared at him for a long time and found herself staring at his lips. She shook her head again and looked away, "If I did kiss you I was in a weird state of mind. And I can tell you want an answer of how I feel, and the truth is… t-that I can't feel anything whatsoever towards something I don't remember."

Her words punched him in the heart like he knew they would. Yet he would not give up so easily. He knew what he was about to do would disgrace him as a friend to Kendall forever. He leaned closer to her and took her hand. Confusion and excitement stopped her from moving away. He pulled her closer to him and moved her hair out of her face. She squeezed her eyes closed as inches between them turned to centimeters. And then he kissed her as gentle as he knew how.

He tried to remain gentle but kissing her felt so right and made him want more. He moved his hands to her sides and tightened his grip on her. She moaned helplessly as things had already gotten too out of hand, but a part of her didn't want him to stop. To her surprise he opened her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues intertwined and lapped as things continued to heat up. His hands kept feeling all around her. She would yelp when he gripped her behind tightly, but not out of pain. When she would pull away for breath he would bring her right back to him, eager for more. She felt him going for the button on her jean shorts and frantically pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, what are we doing?!" she rhetorically asked covering her mouth in shock.

James, who was too in the moment, no longer cared what would happen. "It is obvious! We are attracted to each other, why should we stop?"

She covered her face again with her hands. "We should have never started! Do you know how crushed Kendall will be when he finds out!?"

* * *

*And that was the amazing chapter five. Chapter six should be posted by tonight or tomorrow, but either way it is going to awesome. Hope you like this and continue reading.*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	6. Chapter 6: Alone Time

*As per request of you Lomille fans, I dedicated this whole chapter to them. This story is rated M for a reason, things get a little steamy in this chapter. I hope you guys like it and keep reading. -Lindsey*

* * *

Carlos was completely oblivious to Stephanie's traveling hands. She repeatedly attempted to caress his leg, but he was too concentrated on the radio. He kept jumping in between Logan and Camille and separating their hands which were intertwined on the arm rest. They both gave a sigh of relief when they finally reached the beach. Carlos jumped out of the car and yelled back for Stephanie to follow him. Kendall had already set up three big tents in the woods near the beach. Just as he was about to step out Logan remembered that they were supposed to bring the food. He sat back in the car as he called James. Meanwhile Camille hopped into the back seat to change into her bathing suit. James wasn't answering his phone. Logan shrugged until he looked in the rear view mirror. He watched as Camille unattached her bra and tossed it aside, exposing her breasts to him. He tried to keep himself under control and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"We need to go to the store. I forgot we were supposed to get the food."

She finished tying up her swimsuit, "Sounds good, we can finally get some alone time," she whispered into his ear while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and started the car, "Yeah sorry about Carlos."

She moved back into the passenger's seat. "It is okay as long as we get some time together tonight. Did you get a hold of James?"

He shook his head and placed his free hand on her thigh. "He wasn't answering his phone. He might have gotten some food at the gas station, but better safe than sorry." She nodded and turned the radio station. Out of the side of his eye he could see how revealing the bathing suit was. Although it turned him on he thought about everyone else seeing her in it. As he parked the car in the grocery store parking lot Camille tried to get out but he locked the doors on her. She looked at him with a girly grin.

"Gosh Logan, already?" she asked with no real irritation.

He took his hand off of her and turned off the car. "No what I want is for you to cover up. You can see everything in that bathing suit," he pointed out while looking longingly at her fit body.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "What are you talking about? I have shorts on and there are plenty of girls walking around in bikinis." She playfully rolled her eyes at him and unlocked the door.

He locked the door right back. "You can wear a shirt until you are ready to swim."

She giggled and turned to him, completely straight faced, undoing the string to the bikini. "I love when you're so protective."

He threw all of his control out the window as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. His tongue demanded entry into her mouth. She let him in and held onto him by his hair. Still making out they struggled to get into the back seat. He reluctantly backed away from her and stepped into the backseat automatically pulling her back with him. She sat on him with one leg on each side of him before he claimed her mouth again. Her moans made him more excited. He stopped fondling her exposed chest to open his belt buckle. She did the rest as she trailed kisses down his chest and stomach.

Camille stopped and smiled wickedly up towards him. "What'll it be today?"

"Surprise me," he answered through clinched teeth.

She undid his jeans and felt the intensity of his bulge. He leaned back his head and groaned as she took his length in her hand. She tempted and teased him by exhaling her hot breath onto his passion. As she took him fully into her mouth his breathing hinged and he clung onto her dark, curly hair. Each stroke of her tongue made him make a grunting sound. He inadvertently went over the edge and came in her mouth. Camille swallowed it without a care in the world. She looked up at him to see him panting and red-faced. Seeing him go crazy for her made her even more turned on. It took him a minute to regain his sanity.

Logan gently placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her slowly to him. They kissed tenderly for a moment. She pulled back and grinned, "Well everyone is probably wondering where we are, we better hurry up and get the stuff."

He tried to suppress his cheesy grin. "They can wait."

* * *

*Well Logan did say that he liked some appetizers before dinner. It was fun writing this chapter and not making all the focus on James, Jo, and Kendall. I hope I satified the Lomille fans. I might add a little more of them in future chapters. Thanks for reading guys, I'll have chapter seven posted soon.*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

*Hey Big Time Drama fans! I'm sorry I have posted these chapters later than I say I will. Nevertheless I will always finish the story, I know I hate being left on a cliffhanger. This is chapter seven and the title speaks for itself. Oh and please feel free to leave a review, follow the story, or send me a message telling me your thoughts on the story. Thanks for reading-Lindsey*

* * *

It was pure torture for both James and Jo the entire night. Kendall had brought all of their best songs on CD, which of course was about love. The hardest part of everything was going swimming. James was forced to see Jo half naked in a bikini, but couldn't give her the slightest affection. Jo, who was trying to concentrate on Kendall, could not stop replaying what had happened at the gas station. And she found herself glancing at James' toned body out of the side of her eye. Kendall kept her somewhat distracted by messing with her in the water. He would splash her, go under water and pull her leg, and wrap his arms around her waist so that they would float together. James hated every bit of it. He hated that Kendall was touching her, he hated that he wasn't doing anything about it, but most of all he hated that he felt that way. He looked for Camille who had just escaped down the beach with Logan. Carlos boogie boarded while Stephanie napped on the beach, clearly regretting her decision to come. Kendall noticed James' melancholy mood and splashed in his direction.

"Come on James! Don't be bummed it's the beach!" he shouted to him.

James looked in their direction but tried to avoid Jo's gaze. "I'm cool, just a little tired."

Carlos splashed his way over to them. "It is already getting a little dark. We should start a fire and get cooking."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Do you guys know what Logan got?" James shook his head, not really listening.

"I know! He got stuff to make hotdogs and smores. Classic bonfire food," Carlos stated clearly satisfied.

They all returned to shore and dried off. Logan and Camille returned with suspicious grins. James volunteered to gather fire wood and insisted that Camille help him. She jumped at the opportunity to find out what happened in the car. Her enthusiasm made Logan suspicious, but he quickly disregarded it. Jo watched as Camille and James disappeared into the thicker area of the woods. Unlike Logan, he suspicion did not go away.

As soon as they were out of sight Camille lit up, "Tell me everything!"

He sighed and looked at his feet. "I feel awful."

"Why? Did you not tell her?" She asked placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

He swiped his hair back in place. "Exactly the opposite. I told her about it, and then it happened again."

Camille's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Fuck! Did you kiss her by force?!"

James squinted his eyes at her, "Of course not! She kissed me back and things got a little intense."

She scratched her head in confusion. "So you feel awful from guilt?"

He thought about it and started to pick up fire wood like they were supposed to be doing. "I do feel awful from guilt but the sad thing is that that isn't the number one thing bothering me."

Camille assisted in picking up stray sticks. "So what is bothering you the most?"

"Okay forget what I said before, there are many things that are bothering me more than guilt. I know she feels something for me by the way…never mind. I'm just afraid of losing her and Kendall. Shit I could lose Carlos and Logan over this to."

Camille stopped him there, "If they are your real friends they would never turn their backs on you. I don't know what will happen with you and Kendall, but I know that this secret will keep eating at you." She chuckled for a second. "I know if I was with someone else and had secret feelings for Logan I would go crazy."

James laughed at her, "You two are sex freaks."

She shrugged her shoulders, "He doesn't like to be so open about it, but I don't care. Why should we hide what we're really feeling for each other?"

James nodded and changed the topic back to his situation. "Everything is complicated. I could put everything on the table and try to steal her away, confess everything and hope that I keep Kendall's friendship, or never tell anyone else about this and act like it never happened."

Camille frowned and moved all her wood to her other arm so she could pat him on the back. "You just have to decide which scenario makes you the happiest."

"What are you guys up to?" Logan interrupted.

James jumped and Camille screamed. They turned their attention towards him. Camille sighed, "We were just gathering the wood and chattin'." They hoped that he hadn't heard anything.

"Cool well we came to help you guys out. We figured we would need to keep the fire going for a while."

James saw Jo walk up just as he heard the "we" part of his sentence. Camille covered for him, "Well me and James have pretty much wiped out this spot. Let's go over there are look for some more Logan." He took the wood out of her arms so she didn't have to hold it. Then they walked away leaving Jo alone with James yet again.

James tried to say something first but she stopped him. "We need to talk through this."

To prevent things from being too awkward he continued to collect wood. She joined him. "When you say talk through it you really mean figure out how to tell Kendall, right?"

She bit her lip, "Promise you won't get mad at me." He smiled and nodded. "For a second back there I thought you had a thing going with Camille too."

Her accusation made him feel a lot of things. First he was confused about why she would think such a thing. Then he felt hurt that she would think him low enough to try to steal all of his best friends' girlfriends. Finally he felt relieved that this small sign of concern proved that she was feeling something for him.

* * *

*So the suspense continues... I know most stories end at chapter ten, and this one might, but a good story has no limits so I might go over ten chapters. I will most definitely have chapter eight posted tomorrow. And remember to follow the story, leave a review, or message me your thoughts. Thanks guys.*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Day

*Bonjour mon amies. I am really excited that the finale of Big Time Drama is coming up. I thought about going over ten chapters, and I might. Yet the way I am playing out the story in my head, chapter ten seems like a nice closing. Don't worry yet were still on chapter eight. I hope you guys like this one. And as for the twist I kept mentioning, there are some clues in this chapter.-Lindsey*

* * *

Jo rubbed her temples as she sat at around the fire with everyone. James sat with Carlos and Stephanie. Logan and Camille had their own log-bench. And Kendall sat in an ignorant bliss next to her, slowly cooking a hot dog. She was mad at herself for not controlling her temptations. Earlier that night she had promised herself that she was just going to go see if James was playing games with her. Things got complicated when he seemed hurt by her accusation. And then things got cute when he accused her of being jealous. Then things got hot when they stared at each other for much too long, threw aside the dried-out wood, and lost themselves in each other all over again. The only thing that stopped them from going further was Logan and Camille's return.

Jo shrugged and let her marshmallow burn. Kendall bumped her with his shoulder. "What is with everyone today? The beach is supposed to be a place where you come to discover life's secrets, or some shit like that."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. The small gesture almost made her nervous because she knew James could see. All of the sudden changes, feelings, and decisions were starting to drive her crazy. She thought she would blurt out the truth any second. Yet she knew there were more important things than her sanity at that moment. She and James both had to consider Kendall's feelings, which they were already failing at. No matter what plan ran through their heads, none ended up with a happy ending for Kendall. The thought of hurting Kendall made her cringe and cling onto his arm.

Kendall chuckled at her, "You're a cuddly one tonight."

She gave him a bright smile despite everything troubling her. "I just realized that I was bringing your mood down, and I don't ever want to hurt you."

He slightly scrunched his face, "You're crazy, and you never bring me down."

Out of nowhere Stephanie grabbed Carlos, who was wolfing down hotdogs, and pulled him away. Everyone knew it would be sooner or later that she would get fed up with him. Logan looked like he was going to say something about it but Camille stopped him. The boom box that Kendall brought started to play "Any Kind of Guy." James leaned his head on his hand and thought about the lyrics. He and Jo really did seem far apart even though they were so close to each other. He wanted nothing more than for her to be beside him, or in his lap so he could tease her and whisper the lyrics seductively into her ear. Yet he had to sit by himself and watch all the couples around him grow.

Kendall then grabbed his stomach uncomfortably. Jo turned to him concerned. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

He waited a minute for the churning in his stomach to go down. "Yeah I'm feeling a little queasy. I had a couple of beers before you got here."

She backed away from him. "In that case you deserve to feel sick. I thought you were acting funny in the ocean." He pouted and was going to put his arm around her, but the uneasy feeling stopped him. She felt his forehead, "Well you don't have a fever so you should just sleep off the beer."

He would have protested, but lying down did seem good. There was one thing he wanted to do before bed though. He tried to look as seductive as possible while stroking her leg. "How about you come lay down with me?"

She couldn't help but laugh nervously. It was really bad timing for her to get physical with Kendall. She looked at her feet and smiled, "Go to bed you drunkard, I have to make another smores." He frowned and took his hand away from her. She felt somewhat bad as he slumped away to the tents.

Camille, who was in Logan's lap, whispered something in his ear that made him look around nervously. She nodded to reassure him. They stood up together and said their goodnights. Jo and Camille gave each other the eyebrow wiggle. James waited until they were away in their tent until he joined Jo on her log-bench. She rotated her marshmallow on a stick in silence.

James broke the silence for her, "So Kendall was feeling sick?"

"Yeah he was drinking beer earlier. It must have been a few because he usually never asks for sex," she admitted without shame.

Although the topic bothered him he ignored it. "Can I ask you something?" She looked at him innocently and nodded. "Do you really like Kendall? Trust me, I'm not asking just so you'll find some fault with him. I just want to know if you can see yourself with him in the future."

She looked back to her roasting marshmallow and thought long and hard. "Honestly I've never given my future love life much thought. Kendall is smart, independent, cute, funny, and charming. It's just…" He waited anxiously for her answer. Jo suddenly turned to James and punched him hard in the shoulder. It didn't hurt him but gave him a good sting. She scrunched her face, "If you hadn't of come along everything would be perfect. I would still be in an ignorant bliss about…"

He wanted to touch her but restrained from doing so. This was not a comfortable topic for her. "I know what you are talking about, and I know it is out of your comfort zone to discuss it with someone you just started having feelings for today." She glanced up at him. "It's about sex, right?"

She sighed, "Yes, but don't see this as an invitation to delve any further."

He laughed and unconsciously put his arm around her. "I would never delve any further than you asked." She nudged him in the stomach as they laughed together. In that moment she stopped worrying about what would happen. All that mattered is what was happening in that precise, delightful moment.

James swiftly took his arm back as Carlos rejoined them at the fire. Jo put a little distance between her and James. "So Carlos, is everything okay with Stephanie?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he prepared to roast a marshmallow. "She said that I was ignoring her or something like that. I told her that we've spent tons of time together. Honestly I'm starting to question is sex is worth all this bull."

James cleared his throat, "Carlos that is more of a private, guy-to-guy talk." Carlos ignored him and stuffed the rest of his hot dog in his mouth.

"She'll be fine, she went to the bath houses to take a shower," he informed them.

Jo nodded and then stood up, "Well bed time for me."

James wished she had said that it was their bed time and that they could go have tent time like Logan and Camille. With his disappointment came relief, for he knew that Jo was not physically attracted to Kendall whatsoever.

* * *

*This could have been a slow chapter for those of you who live in the fast lane, but like I said before, I like detail. And I did alter the twist I'm adding but its going to be equally great. Thank you guys for reading, I am getting so many views on this story already. Also I would like to give a shout out to deb24, thank you for all your comments and reviews, I really appreciate them as a writer. So everyone else please leave reviews, follow BTD, or message me. Chapter nine tomorrow!*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	9. Chapter 9: First Time

I wasn't going to write any more Lomille, but I think it's safe to say everyone LOVES them. So here is a peek into their night of beach romance. And I am sorry to say that I just couldn't figure out a way to incorporate Lucy into the story, which is why I am thinking about starting another BTR story, but all in good time. I know you guys like this one. -Lindsey*

* * *

Camille, who was always confident, shuddered as she prepared herself to tell him. Logan listened to one of Carlos' wild stories and stroked Camille's thigh as she sat on his lap. She wished that he would step up and run off with her, but she knew that would not be the case. She waited for everyone to get wrapped up in their own small conversations. Quietly she kissed his neck and whispered to him, "I'm ready."

Logan looked around nervously, but stood up with her nonetheless. He cleared his throat, "Well were gonna head off to bed." Camille nodded and looked at Jo smiling. She gave her the I-know-what-your-talking-about look.

They held hands as they walked off together. Logan tried to remain confident for her. Yet Camille knew better than anybody that he was scared. Everyone is scared during their first time. She watched him bend over to unzip the tent. Each second of suspense turned her on more. He gestured for her to go first, slapping her behind as she stepped in. She laughed and began to take off her shoes. In the meantime he fiddled around in his bag for all the necessities: condoms, jellies, post-sex snacks. Those things were all he could think of, him being a virgin.

Camille laid her hand on his knee to get his attention. He tried to avoid eye contact but couldn't resist her glittering brown eyes. She smiled at him, "If you're this nervous about it, we can always wait."

"I just want you to be comfortable, and I want it to be special for you," he said rubbing her back.

"If it is with you anything is special." She knew what she said was cheesy but was nothing but the truth. They went together like soco and lime. No one had ever come between them and they would make sure no one ever would. And if they wanted to have sex for the first time in a tent at the beach, then damn it they would.

He took her face in his hands and brought her closer. They connected in a hot kiss, starting the beginning of a long night. He realized that he held the power over her. She was a vulnerable little flower in his hands and as the man he instinctively took over. He picked her up by her hips and plopped her down on the air mattress. Her breath hinged in her throat. He never took charge before, and it made her hot seeing him be such an alpha male. He captured her mouth again with his and worked at her jean shorts. He sat up on his knees and slid the shorts off of her, feeling her soft skin on the way. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. As they made out sensuously she removed his shirt and threw it aside. His hands crept under her thin shirt and could not seem to raise it over her arms.

He paused his passionate kissing, "How much do you like this shirt?" She hesitated to answer so he gripped it firmly and ripped it off her.

She was too hungry for him to care. They continued undressing until they laid together, completely nude. His hot weight on her was driving her mad. And her tiny, vulnerable body underneath him made him hot and impatient. He nudged her legs apart and eagerly looked upon her most vulnerable area. Without reassurance he steadied his length to enter her. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She felt him slowly enter her. With each stroke he entered her further and further. It felt like a pinching sensation for a moment, but as he started to move she felt nothing but hot, unmitigated pleasure. He tried to go slow for her sake but his sex drive was on full speed. She clawed into his back and made little gasping noises. He liked that and it made him go faster. When he would slow down she would bring up her hips, urging him to continue. They contained their moans and cries, but some would escape. As they finally climaxed and he fell on top of her, they both knew they could never get enough of each other.

* * *

*That was the infamous, yet amazing chapter nine. I'm sorry to say that this will be the end of the Lomille chapters. I really want the rest of Big Time Drama to focus on James, Kendall, and Jo. It should be great. So keep reading and feel free to write a review, follow BTD, or message me.*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	10. Chapter 10: Out in the Open

*Hey BTD fans. I think its safe to say that this has been the most anticipated chapter. And this isn't the end. There should be at least two more chapters. So keep reading Big Time Drama! -Lindsey*

* * *

Going to sleep wasn't easy for any of them except Kendall, who had passed out. Jo slept in the same tent as him but made sure to put distance between them. Bumps, thuds, and moans could be heard from another tent, which everyone knew was Logan and Camille. James did not want to be a cock block so he slept outside. Stephanie protested to his sleeping outside stating that nothing was happening for her. Jo called Stephanie a slut in her mind and instantly felt bad for it. The next morning the sun served as an alarm clock for the campers. Jo, Carlos, Stephanie, and James were the first to wake. Logan and Camille stayed up too late and Kendall was still sleeping off the alcohol.

Jo and Stephanie awkwardly went to the bath houses together. Carlos and James made a run to the nearest store to pick up some pre-made breakfast. No one was in the mood to cook again. Carlos was acting unusual in the car. He was biting his nails rattling his fingers on the dashboard. James glanced at him.

"What's up, you look all nervous?" James asked nonchalantly expecting it to be something trivial.

James stopped the car back at the beach parking lot. Carlos jolted his head towards him. "I know! I know everything! I heard you and Camille talking about it in the lobby, and then you guys rode in the car together, and she went into the woods, and last night your arm was around her. I've been stuffing my face to distract myself, but I don't know how much more I can take!" he confessed in a frustrated tone.

James was stunned into silence. The one everyone thought the densest of the group was the one who figured it out first. He ran his hand through his hair and took a big breath. "Look this is very serious, my friendship with Kendall is on the line. Hell, the future of the band is on the line. This all has to be dealt with very delicately."

Carlos nodded, "This is why I haven't been able to pay Stephanie a lot of attention. When I know a secret it just builds up in me."

James sighed, "Carlos, don't let this put stress on you. This is between me and Jo and we're going to figure it out. So show Stephanie a good time today."

They both got out of the car and walked back to the beach with the boxes of breakfast. Kendall was up and guzzling down a water bottle. Jo and Stephanie returned with wet hair. Logan and Camille finally woke up and joined everyone back at the pit. Kendall seemed distant from everyone, especially Jo. He sat on the bench opposite from her and rubbed his temples. James became suspicious. _Did Carlos tell him, or is he just hung-over?_ Either way James did not want to risk sitting with her. Carlos seemed more confident with Stephanie today. He sat very close to her and gave her lots of compliments. Her smile indicated some hope for their future.

Later in the day they all wrapped up the tents, leftover food, and headed out. Jo rode with Kendall. Carlos and Stephanie rode with James. And Logan and Camille rode by themselves. Jo noticed Kendall's off-putting attitude. She tried to place her hand on his but he pulled away. Her heart sank. Oh no, he knows. Why isn't he saying anything about it? The car ride back drove her insane. Kendall never once looked at her. She kept looking at James' car behind them in the side mirror. As they got closer and closer to the Palm Woods she decided that they all had to sit down and talk about it. No matter how much Kendall and James protested they had to do it. She pulled out her phone and sent James the text. All the confidence she built up on the way home began to crumble as they pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. Jo grabbed her bag out of the back and turned towards Kendall.

"I need you to come to my apartment," she declared. Her face was ridged showing how serious she was to have everything out on the table.

Kendall swallowed hard, "Fine."

She didn't wait for James to come with them. The text just said to come to her apartment once he got there. Kendall and Jo arrived back at apartment B. Jo was thankful that her dad was out and about. Kendall leaned on the archway as she closed the door behind them. She turned to him slowly and bit her lip. "Okay now is the time to get everything out in the open. No more secrets."

Kendall suddenly fell apart, "Jo I never wanted to hurt you. You and I are the wonder couple. We defy all obstacles. We can get over this," he stated with a solemn expression.

Jo stepped back from him. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Kendall, what are you saying?"

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Last night when you shut me down I got really pissed off. I feel like every time I try to be romantic with you, you treat it like it's a joke." She just continued to stare at him, waiting for the rest. "So… I had already been drinking and wasn't thinking straight." He looked at her and saw her backing away. He filled the space between them and took her hands in his. "Please Jo, hear me out."

She kept her eyes on the floor, "Keep going."

He cleared his throat and hesitated to continue. "I-I went to the bath houses to get some water and… I saw Stephanie there. I was mad about you turning me down and she was mad about Carlos ignoring her." She quickly looked up at him and pushed him away from her.

"What all did you do with her?" she demanded. When he did not reply she yelled out loud, "Here I am feeling so guilty over something small, and you are going around fucking other girls!"

His head jolted up, "Wait, what did you say?"

She grimaced at him and looked him straight in the eye. "When I was sick I had an accidental kiss with James. And yesterday I was confused about how I was feeling and we kissed again. And all the time I was so concerned about hurting you, and how you would feel, but now I'm glad it happened!" she confessed with a hateful scowl.

Kendall's face started to turn red, "What the hell Jo?! What the hell?! You honestly think me having meaningless sex with some random girl justifies you cheating on me with one of my best friends?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted angrily at her.

His abrasive tone frightened her and made her step back. His yelling also fueled her rage. "Oh fuck you Kendall! She wasn't just some random girl. Stephanie is with Carlos, and I can't wait for you to tell him that you fucked the first girlfriend he has ever had," she rebutted turning to walk away.

He paced furiously in front of her, "We aren't through talking. Yes I fucked up, but you fucked up. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Although she was mad at him his words made her tear up. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just confused about how I felt…" Kendall tried to calm himself so he could think rationally. A knock on the door sent him back into a rage.

* * *

*Bum, bum, bum. So everything is coming out in the open. Will Jo still have the option of both guys? Will Kendall fight with James? What will James think about the confrontation? Figure out in the next chapter of Big Time Drama. It should be posted tonight or tomorrow.*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	11. Chapter 11: Exchange

*Hello fan fictioners. This is chapter eleven and is part two of the confrontation between Jo, James, and Kendall. It just answers some questions about where everyone is going to go from here. So I hope you like it and keeping reading! -Lindsey*

* * *

Kendall opened the door with a scowl still on his face. James knew instantly what was going on. He looked behind Kendall and was concerned about Jo, who was crying and rubbing her forehead. Kendall stepped out of the way for him to enter. James entered apartment B and slowly walked until he was in front of Jo. She stopped crying to face him. "He knows."

James stared at Kendall, "I know what you must be thinking. I knew from the minute all this happened what you would think when you found out. And all I can say is I'm sorry. You one of my best friends, my band mate, and you're like a brother to me. Please don't let this ruin years of friendship."

Kendall shook his head and continued to glare at him. "You really think things will just go back to normal? You have been fooling around with my girlfriend behind my back! All this time I never questioned you two riding in a car together or going to get wood together." James helplessly looked at Jo. Just seeing the two of them make eye contact infuriated Kendall. Kendall stepped towards James and shoved him hard. "You fucking screwed me over, man!"

James fumbled back but regained his balance. Jo rushed in between them. "Kendall how can you say these things? You just did the same thing to Carlos!" James' head jolted to Kendall.

"What?" James asked putting himself close to her again.

She took her grimace off of Kendall to look at James. "Yes while we were so upset all day about hurting Kendall, he went and got drunk and had bathroom sex with Stephanie."

Kendall shrugged, "Yeah I can see you're so damn tore up about it."

She stepped forward and slapped him across his face. "Don't you dare!"

James pulled her away, "Jo calm down."

She turned to him, "You're defending him?"

He released her and stepped back. "Kendall," he said to get his attention. Kendall looked up from the floor with nothing but hatred in his eyes. "I can only say sorry so many times. We've both clearly made dumb mistakes, and I'm about to make the biggest one." Jo and Kendall waited for the rest. "…Kendall… I don't think… I can ever like anyone else."

Kendall laughed for a moment then shoved James again, but did not stop shoving him. Jo tried to pull him back but he was too strong. James did not try to stop him; he thought he had already done enough. "So you make out with my girlfriend and now you want me to hand her over. Fuck you! Fuck! You!" Kendall said between shoves. Logan and Carlos suddenly burst into the apartment and pulled Kendall back. Jo became completely flustered.

"What the hell is going on?" Jo demanded.

"Stephanie told me everything, and then Camille spewed too," Carlos informed as he drug Kendall back.

Kendall realized they were dragging him out of the apartment. "No! I'm not going to leave them alone again! I'm not going to just hand her over, who does he think he is?!" he shouted as they removed him from the situation. Despite his demands and shouting they drug him out, kicking and screaming.

James immediately wrapped his arms around Jo. She returned his embrace and begun crying again. "James what are we going to do? Everyone we know is being affected by this. Kendall made it clear he wasn't going to let you have me without shunning you. And you have your music to think about."

He tightened his arms around her waist. "I've already made it clear to Kendall about what I want. I want his friendship and I want you. Time will solve everything. We'll lay off for a while, but soon he will have to get used to seeing us together," he reassured as he stroked her blond hair.

She slowly edges away from him. "So you're saying you want to be a couple?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "James I really like you, or at least I think I do, I don't know! This all happened so fast. One minute I was with Kendall and the next I was kissing you. I don't know if I'm ready to jump from one relationship to the other."

He exhaled and squeezed his eyes closed. For her sake he backed away from her. "I'll give you as much time as you need," he started out the door, "when you are ready, let me know." As soon as the door closed she fell to pieces. All these decisions and feelings were stressing her out to the max. She knew that everyone needed to calm down and sort out their emotions before going any further. Only time could tell what would happen.

* * *

*I know what you're thinking: Carlos knows and is so cool about it!? Like James said only time will tell, which is why I've decided that there will officially only be two more chapters. So keep reading for the upcoming finale of Big Time Drama*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	12. Chapter 12: Love

Hey Big Time Drama fans. This is chapter twelve and is mainly the aftermath of all the fighting. I've taken in all the reviews and I appreciate all of them. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. So keep reading, reviewing, and rushing! -Lindsey*

* * *

They all waited. For a week Jo did not acknowledge Kendall. Kendall did not acknowledge James. James did not acknowledge Jo. Frustration had built up far too much in all of them. Jo did not know what she was going to do. When Kendall would walk by her at the pool she would want him to sit with her. Yet James would walk by and she would want to kiss him. She couldn't wrap her mind around how she loved them both for different reasons. _Love_. A word she hasn't dabbled on. She couldn't comprehend loving two people at the same time.

As Jo lay back in a pool chair, she thought harder on the subject of love. _What do I love about Kendall? I love that he is funny. I love that he always makes me laugh. And he is very considerate. On the other hand, he hasn't proved himself to be faithful… no stop thinking about that. I cheated too, not as bad as he did, but I was still wrong._ James tried not to glance at her from across the pool. She tilted her head and thought about him. _Then there is James, what do I love about him? I love that he makes me excited. I love that he looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world. And I love that he is always romantic. On the other hand, our relationship would be scandalous and potentially ruin his career with Big Time Rush._ She looked up and forgot about avoiding them. They sat away from each other wrapped up in their own activities. She knew sooner or later she would have to talk to each of them, and they would have to talk to each other. They were being civil to one another now, but when answers were demanded of her, there was bound to be another break out.

She inhaled deeply and lay back again. Who do I talk to first? It seemed obvious. She laid down her magazine and stood up. Her legs felt weak as she walked towards him. She wished she wasn't wearing a two-piece. He saw her coming and threw aside his headphones. He stood to look at face her. She attempted a smile, "Hi Kendall."

"Hey Jo," he was still mad at everything that happened, but this was the girl who stole his heart. He would always want her.

"We were way too angry at each other last time we talked." Her eye contact with him couldn't hold up.

"You want to go somewhere to talk about it?" He asked with an ounce of hope.

She was relieved that he asked, "Yeah sure."

He gestured for her to follow him. She was surprised that he wanted to do it at that moment. She followed him until they reached the elevator. She thought he meant they could go out to eat and talk about it, not be in an intimate setting to talk about it. In any case she raised her chin and continued to follow him. The elevator ride and walk to his door was awkward. He let her in first and watched her walk to the bathroom. She came back with a towel wrapped around her. He laughed and gestured for her to sit on the couch.

She smiled, "I thought it would be good to talk when I'm not half-naked."

He nodded and sat down a safe distance from her. Things got serious again. "So where do we start?"

She exhaled and stared at the ceiling. "Tell me what you are thinking about all of this."

He gathered his thoughts and twiddled his thumbs. "If I said I don't know I would be lying." She glanced at him. He stared directly into her brown eyes. "I'm hurt Jo. I never thought in a million years that you would cheat on me."

She suppressed tears and kept on her brave face. "Neither did I, I never knew I had secret feelings. And when they all came out at once it was hard to control them." He scrunched his eyes as if he didn't want to hear what she was saying. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his. "Please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you."

He held onto her hand for support. "I'm also hurt that I hurt you. If I could go back I would never have slept with her. It was just the alcohol and the frustration of you turning me down." She nodded in understanding. Her sexual frustration with James is how she understood. He tightened his grip on her hand and continued to look into her eyes. "Can you please forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me."

He indicated a yes by wrapping his arms around her. They hugged for a long time. He was in disbelief of his luck. The only girl he had ever loved forgave him for a horrendous act. She felt her heart sigh as his arms tightened around her. A thought taunted Kendall though. He slowly unraveled his arms from around her. "Where do we stand now?"

She knew he was going to ask this hard question. It was hard for her to decide between her first love and a man who made her feel amazing. She swallowed the lump in her throat and faced him. "Let me talk to James, like we have."

He inhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes. "Okay but promise me you won't make any rash decisions." She nodded and stood up. He saw her out the door and grabbed her wrist before she walked out. "Jo, I've always loved you." She smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek before shuffling out of the apartment to talk to James.

* * *

*And that was chapter twelve! I really liked writing this chapter and look forward to Jo and James' confrontation about their future. Also I appreciate the reviews, follows, and views. I hope you guys keep reading because there is only ONE chapter left. You don't want to miss it.*

*I do not own Big Time Rush.*


	13. Chapter 13: Finale

*Hello Big Time Drama fans. This is the FINAL chapter of Big Time Drama. I know its been a long time coming. A whole day and a half. And I want to say before anyone posts a bad review about who Jo ends up with, I knew how I wanted this story to end from day one. I knew I wanted her to be with this guy. So sorry to any unhappy campers that don't like the outcome. Hope you guys enjoyed this story I know I had a lot of fun writing it! -Lindsey*

* * *

Carlos sat with Kendall and Logan. They comforted Kendall as he awaited Jo's verdict. As Logan went on about the ethics of romance, Kendall realized that he still hadn't apologized to Carlos. He looked at Carlos sitting next to him. He was smiling and nodding his head. Kendall smiled at Logan and raised his hand to stop him.

"Thanks Logan, but I have to say something." He kept his attention on his hands. "Carlos I don't understand how you are so chill about this. I mean I… did what I did. Why aren't you mad at me?"

Carlos sighed and smiled again. "I'll admit I was mad when I first found out. It shocked me that you did it. But as she was crying while telling me, I saw Logan and Camille all loved up behind her. I want that." Logan blushed and tried to ignore the comment. "And if she was crying then she clearly regretted it."

Kendall shook his head, "Still…"

Carlos tried to put it a different way. "Okay I would be way madder if you did it because you liked her and wanted to steal her from me. I know the only reason it happened was because of mixed up emotions, partly caused by me. And I'm not one to kick someone when they're down. We've all made mistakes but then again were all close friends. We just have to decide which is more important, drama or friendship."

Kendall and Logan gave him shocked expressions. Then they all laughed and hit each other on the back. In the meantime Jo paced the lobby, waiting for James to return. She knew it would be hard to make her point while looking at him. He had that mysterious power over her. She couldn't tell if it was real or not. He was off doing some shopping in town. He had been gone for two hours, giving her time to put on appropriate clothing. She was growing restless waiting for him. She had already texted him. _Knowing him, his phone is probably dead._ In her frantic state she stormed out of the Palm Woods to look for him. She desperately needed closure. As soon as she stepped out the door she clanked into him. His bags went all over the ground spilling out clothes, body sprays, and toiletries. Jo immediately started apologizing and scooping everything into her arms.

James laughed at her and put everything back in the bags. She stood up and adjusted her shorts. He grinned and stared at her. She cleared her throat, "Sorry about that."

"Where are you rushing off to?" He asked seductively. He instantly changed his tune. She needs space.

"I'm actually looking for you," she admitted still not looking at him.

He ducked down to catch her gaze. "You found me."

She trembled but bulked up. Her voice was shaky as she began, "This is an awkward place to discuss, but now is a good of time as any." He nodded for her to continue. She swallowed hard. "James the things I felt for you that weekend were wrong." His grip tightened on the bags. His expression became solemn. "Our relationship was taboo and it always will be." He dropped all the bags on the ground and grabbed her arm. It shocked her but she shuffled behind him. He led her into a cabana and zipped it up fully, making sure to put the privacy lock on the zipper.

He released her but kept his stare locked on her. "Don't do this Jo."

Jo kept trembling and looked away from him. "I love Kendall. I should have never of betrayed him."

He grabbed her arms and came intimately close to her. "No you don't love Kendall. You just really like Kendall and don't want to hurt him again."

She shook her head and tried to escape his firm grip. "I do, I do love him. I-I love him… because he is Kendall. He is my first love."

He refused to accept her words. His hands instinctively tightened. She flinched as he was hurting her. James instantly released her and turned away. He placed both hands in his hair and tugged. Seeing him go insane truly concerned her. Her arms throbbed but she ignored them. "James, please look at me."

He wanted to but couldn't bring himself to face her rejection. "I won't accept this lie."

"It is not a lie!" She protested trying to convince herself more than him.

He pivoted around and cornered her. "You know as well as I do that it is a lie. You aren't in love with me yet, but we could work on that. We could start dating and soon you could love me," he insisted with a hopeless expression.

His muscular arms towering over her made her hot. She covered her face so she couldn't be lured in by his body. She needed to feel something from the heart, and she was. His confession was breaking her heart. "Oh James don't you see, this is a lie too. You're just excited because our relationship is a taboo. When the excitement wears off it won't be as great as you think. I won't be as great as you think."

He yanked her hands away from her face. "Jo, you know how I feel. Please don't make excuses. Just be honest with yourself. If you stay with Kendall out of obligation you will only end up hurting him more," he ushered.

She opened her eyes to everything. There was James cornering her in a cabana; the guy that took her out of her plain-Jane world and showed her how amazing it was to truly feel. His words rang true. She couldn't lie to herself any longer. She placed her hands gently on his cheeks and looked down. "You're right."

James sighed hastily and tilted her chin up, "I know."

They connected in a hot, needy kiss. With her newfound confidence she did not hesitate to make herself vulnerable to him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and held onto his bulky arms for support. The relief he felt was so astonishing that he felt it could be torn away any second. He needed her now before she slipped away again. James picked up her waist with ease and walked her over to an extended chair. He laid her down and placed himself on top of her. She opened her legs so that they fit perfectly together. They tried to slow down and kiss each other gently but the feel of their bodies on one another was too much. He slid his fingers under her shirt and slid it off. She undid her own shorts and wiggled them off.

James sat up on his knees and took off his shirt. She watched in awe as he undid his jeans. He placed her hands on his waist for her to do the rest. Jo tugged them down and he kicked them off. Seeing him hovering over her gave her great pleasure. Seeing her underneath him so vulnerable gave him great satisfaction. He laid his weight on top of her and claimed her mouth again. He didn't protest when she gripped his hair. As she stroked his long back he could feel her hand going further and further down. All of his control was used up.

He slipped two fingers underneath her panties and pulled them clean off. She had been confident until this moment. Now everything was up to him and he was more than ready to deliver. She watched him lower himself and adjust his length. Her eyes snapped shut before she saw him place the head at her entrance. She didn't need to see, Jo felt everything. As soon as his cock touched her she was a goner. Her reaction to his simple touched pleased him and made him excited. He watched her expression as he slid the head into her. She scrunched her eyes and held onto the chair. Without any further patience he hesitantly slid further and further into her allowing her to adjust.

The decision had been made. They were together and they loved it, loved each other. He stroked into her hard and fast, relieved that he could do so. Jo was now his and he wasn't ashamed, everything about her felt good for him. She accepted his love and returned hers with moans and yelps. He clamped onto the chair as he was reaching his climax. Knowing that he was almost there made her orgasm come as well. He pulled out of her before falling on top of her. They both contained their release to little groans and jolts. Red faced and panting they laid together in a content bliss. When he caught his breath he leaned up on his elbows and smiled at her.

Jo returned a smile and they finally kissed gently. They were both thinking the same thing._ Everything will be okay. No matter what happens, everything will be okay._

* * *

_*_And that is a wrap. As I said before, I'm sorry to those of you who did not like the outcome. I for one think they're adorable together. Also many of you may have questions about the story now that it is over. If you have any questions please feel free to leave a review or message me. Thank you to everyone who read BTD, and I'm thinking of doing another Big Time Rush story. If you have any ideas for me you can leave it in the reviews or message me. Again thanks for reading!*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


	14. Chapter 14: Alternate Ending

*Hey Big Time Drama fans. This is the ALTERNATE ending to Big Time Drama. And yes Jo's decision is different in this version. I didn't make significant changes to the first part, but the ending to this chapter is different. And this will be, without a doubt, the finale. I hope you guys like it. -Lin*

* * *

Carlos sat with Kendall and Logan. They comforted Kendall as he awaited Jo's verdict. As Logan went on about how the ethics of romance, Kendall realized that he still hadn't apologized to Carlos. He looked at Carlos sitting next to him. He was smiling and nodding his head. Kendall smiled at Logan and raised his hand to stop him.

"Thanks Logan, but I have to say something." He kept his attention on his hands. "Carlos I don't understand how you are so chill about this. I mean I… did what I did. Why aren't you mad at me?"

Carlos sighed and smiled again. "I'll admit I was mad when I first found out. It shocked me that you did it. But as she was crying while telling me, I saw Logan and Camille all loved up behind her." Logan blushed and tried to ignore the comment. "And if she was crying then she clearly regretted it."

Kendall shook his head, "Still…"

Carlos tried to put it a different way. "Okay I would be way madder if you did it because you liked her and wanted to steal her from me. I know the only reason it happened was because of mixed up emotions, partly caused by me. And I'm not one to kick someone when they're down. We've all made mistakes but then again were all close friends. We just have to decide which is more important, drama or friendship."

Kendall and Logan gave him shocked expressions. Then they all laughed and hit each other on the back. In the meantime Jo paced the lobby, waiting for James to return. She knew it would be hard to make her point while looking at him. He had that mysterious power over her. She couldn't tell if it was real or not. He was off doing some shopping in town. He had been gone for two hours, giving her time to put on appropriate clothing. She was growing restless waiting for him. She had already texted him. _Knowing him, his phone is probably dead._ In her frantic state she stormed out of the Palm Woods to look for him. She desperately needed closure. As soon as she stepped out the door she clonked into him. His bags went all over the ground spilling out clothes, body sprays, and toiletries. Jo immediately started apologizing and scooping everything into her arms.

James laughed at her and put everything back in the bags. She stood up and adjusted her shorts. He grinned and stared at her. She cleared her throat, "Sorry about that."

"Where are you rushing off to?" He asked seductively. He instantly changed his tune. _She needs space_.

"I'm actually looking for you," she admitted still not looking at him.

He ducked down to catch her gaze. "You found me."

She trembled but bulked up. Her voice was shaky as she began, "This is an awkward place to discuss, but now is a good of time as any." He nodded for her to continue. She swallowed hard. "James the things I felt for you that weekend were wrong." His grip tightened on the bags. His expression became solemn. "Our relationship was taboo and it always will be." He dropped all the bags on the ground and grabbed her arm. It shocked her but she shuffled behind him. He led her into a cabana and zipped it up fully, making sure to put the privacy lock on the zipper.

He released her but kept his stare locked on her. "Don't do this Jo."

Jo kept trembling and looked away from him. "I love Kendall. I should have never of betrayed him."

He grabbed her arms and came intimately close to her. "No you don't love Kendall. You just really like Kendall and don't want to hurt him again."

She unsuccessfully pushed at his chest. "I do! This all opened my eyes. I only felt something for you because you initiated fully. I have to open myself up to Kendall more, I was causing our problems."

He almost tossed her when he released her. "No! This isn't right, Jo!"

Jo surprised him by gently wrapping her arms around his midsection. Her rejection hit him like a truck. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as she was giving him the last embrace they would ever share. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how much he wanted her, but he knew it would only make it harder for the both of them. James felt helpless as she released him and started to leave the cabana. As she was walking out she looked back at him. "James we will always have a connection."

"So you really do love him, huh?" James choked out trying not to face her. "Even after his betrayal?"

She pushed away all the thoughts telling her to change her mind. "Yes, I do."

James kept his eyes on the floor, but nodded. He did not look up until he heard her running off. He watched as she ran through the lobby and up the stairs. For a moment he cried by himself and cursed everything. When he got all the tears out he felt a positive twinge. _I was lucky to have her when I did. I'm lucky to still have Kendall._ And most of all he was glad that she had the decency to give him closure.

Jo was burdened by the guilt of hurting James, but she couldn't think of that, not in that moment. She had to go to him. She had to go to Kendall and rekindle what they had lost. Find the missing piece of the puzzle and put it right where it belonged. She finally reached apartment 2J and used her last bit of energy to knock on the door.

Kendall answered the door with infinite relief. She immediately straightened herself and faced him, trying not to pant. All the drama had come down to this moment. "Kendall, I want you. I want us to be the wonder couple. I want us to put everything behind us and g-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "I don't care, as long as you want me."

Jo released all her guilt, uneasiness, and stress in their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. He was afraid that if he let go she would leave him again. As she offered herself completely to him he realized something he hadn't before. She was a beautiful, smart, talented girl that he should have never of taken for granted and allowed another man to steal her away. He felt the shape of her body and couldn't imagine letting her go. She could have any man she wanted, but she wanted him. Kendall appreciated her now, and would never push her again. Jo knew that she had patronized him and it was a mistake she would not make again. They had each other and no amount of bad history would change that. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled away to look at him. He remained close to her and kissed her neck. For the first time he made her melt. She cursed herself for being so prudent with him before.

"Kendall?" she whispered in his hair. He leaned back up and looked into her glossy brown eyes. She blushed but kept her body confident, nuzzled into his.

"I love you too," he said gently against her hair.

As they stood in the hall in front of apartment 2J they left everything behind them. They both were thinking the same thing. _Everything will be okay. No matter what happens, everything will be okay._

* * *

_*_And that is the official ending to Big Time Drama. I hope the Jendall fans are satisfied. I've already gotten a message saying that they were disappointed that Kendall and Jo didn't have sex. When I was writing this I was going to have them get together like she did with James, but I feel like Kendall and Jo have a more mental and caring relationship whereas Jo and James have a more hot, physical relationship. So writing a sex scene for them didn't feel right for this story. Well I hope you guys liked the story and leave reviews, message me, or follow my next story. Oh and comment what you'd like me to write about! See you guys!*

*I do not own Big Time Rush*


End file.
